


Red Roses

by MsSpaceUnicorn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSpaceUnicorn/pseuds/MsSpaceUnicorn
Summary: Alpha!Teacher!Levi X Omega!Student!Eren





	1. Chapter 1

Levi POV

It's the first day of school, and I'm wishing that I would just find my pre-determined mate already.

"Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Fuck.  
'WHAT??!?!?!"  
"Hi!" Hanji says.

Eren POV  
"Eren~ Where are yoou~" Jean says in his sing-song voice.  
I start running down the sreet, sobbing uncotrollably. I accidently broke a promise to him. I promised him that I'd pay him back what I loaned from him.   
'Leave me a-alone!" I scream.   
I pass the school and accidentally n=bumb into a tall man and i fall on my ass. Spicy, yummy smell, is all I can think as I'm being snatched up by the tall man.  
"MINE!!!!" He growls out loudly.  
Jean runs away to prevent the tall, handsome raven-haired, steel-eyed sexy man holding me against his chest.   
"What's your name, little Omega?" He asks.  
"Eren Jaeger." I whisper queitly so only he could hear me.  
"I'm Levi Ackerman. Aren't you supposed to be in school?" He asks me.  
I nod.  
"I could tell cuz you're in my first period class. And by the way who was chasing you?" He says.  
"Jean Kirstein" I whimper.  
He pulls me closer, sets me on my feet, and leads me into the building. We go all the way to the principal's office.  
"Mr. Ackerman what brings you here?" Mr. Smith asks.  
"This is Eren Jaeger, MY MATE. I need to make an annoucement to the school."


	2. At the Principal'so Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while!

Eren POV

I'm still being held to Levi's chest as we stand in Mr. Smith's office.  
"What brings you two here?" He says.  
"Erwin this is my mate. I want you to call an assembly so I can make this clear!" Levi replies lowly.  
I whimper.  
"Levi. You're letting off too many phermones. You're scaring him." Erwin says.  
Levi reels his scent in and sits down, pulling me into his lap. I snuggle into his chest and I shiver under his watchful gaze.  
"First off. Eren. Why were you running?" He says. "What did that bastard do to you?"  
I start to sniffle.  
"He loaned me money to pay for my mom's medical bills and I promised to pay him back weeks ago. And then I never got the money so he was going to sell my body. So I ran. And here I am." I say to them, and by then I'm sobbing into Levi's chest, making wet spots on his shirt.  
He rubs my back and he growls.  
"I'm going to kill him." Levi says.  
The bell rings for homeroom.  
"Erwin email all of his teachers that he's going to stay with me today." Levi says as he picks me up. I cling to him as we walked down the hallway to Levi's classroom. 

"Who was chasing you?"

"His name's Jean Kirstein."

He opens the door and walks into the room. There are students in their seats whispering back and forth to each other.   
"Attention class. This is Eren Jaeger. MY MATE. Ifor any ofurther you tease, bully, or make fun of him I will personally make your lives a living hell. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He says.  
They all say yes sir.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren's Pov

 

When I actually understand what's going on. I whimper and shove my face into his chest. Levi worriedly glances down at me and then snaps his gaze up and glares at his students.  
"Aren't you supposed to be working on the stuff on the board?" He gritts out.  
They start whispering and graoning to each other, while Levi sits down with me on his lap. He tightens his arms around me and i sigh contently. He warmly nuzzles his face into my hair as I grip his shirt.  
"Are you ok, Eren?" He says softly into my ear.  
I nod and try to shrink into his chest, away from the students' watchful gazes.  
"Pay attention to what you are supposed to be doing! You are making Eren feel uncomfortable!" Levi says menacingly.  
They all hurriedly start doing their work, while Levi rubs my back trying to soothe my nerves. I mewl at the soft touches I'm receiving and he sits me up on his lap so he can see my content gaze.  
"I will be right back. Ms. Hanji will be watching you in a second so I can take care of Eren." Levi says, standing up.  
He cradles me into his chest with one arm and with his other hand, he pulls his phone out and dials someone.  
"Oi! Hanji! No! I'm not fucking Eren under the desk! Whatever, Shitty Glasses! Just watch my students for a while! I need to take Eren to the school nurse to make sure he's ok." He growls into the phone, then hangs up on whoever it is squealing throught the phone.  
He keeps walking until he gets to the stairs, then basically runs down the stairs. I giggle, because the way he's running down the stairs is jostling around.  
"You're too cute, Eren. You know that?" He says, kissing the top of my head.  
After we get off of the stairs he turns left to a doorway, knocks once and goes into the office. The nurse squeaks as Levi basically bursts into the room.  
"Petra, I need you to look over Eren for any injuries. And can you possibly tell me when his heat is so I can be ready?" He deadpans.  
The nurse, Petra, nods furiously.

Levi gently sets me down on my feet and nudges me foward towards Petra, but I turn around and hide behind Levi.  
"Come on out, Eren! I won't hurt you." She says softly, but I shake my head so hard that it makes my head hurt causing me to fall on my butt.  
Levi turns around and plucks me off of the floor.  
"Hey there, Eren, there's nothing to be afriad of. Petra's my friend. She won't hurt you. Is your bottom ok?" He says quickly in my ear. "Petra hold your arms out and take him. Hurt him and I swear you will never see Olou again!"  
I whimper and try to hold on to Levi's shirt, but he pries my fingers off and kisses my forehead.  
"Baby, don't worry. I'll be sitting right here I won't leave you with her. Ok? Try to be brave, for me," He says to me.  
Tears start prickling at my eyes, as Petra carries me into an exam room. She sits me down.  
"Can you take your clothes off? I won't do anything shady to you, I swear on my grandparents' grave."  
I do as she says, taking everything off as she slips on latex gloves. I lay back as she examines my body parts.  
"I know this sounds really weird, but I need you to spread your legs." She says.  
I spread my legs open and as soon as I do so there is something prodding at my entrance. I start squirming.  
"LEVI! HELP ME I DON'T WANT THIS!" I yell out, scared.  
He bursts through the door and he sees Petra trying to examine my entrance. He sighs.  
"Eren. She's just test when your heat will be. It's ok I'm here, Baby. I'm here." He says.  
He holds my hips down so Petra can finish examining my entrance.  
"His heat will be in a few days' time. Do you want any suppresants or birth control?" She says.  
I'm shocked. I start tearing up. D-does Levi even want children with me?  
"Hell no! If he gets pregnant then so be it. I don't want him to feel like he's not wanted. I want him to carry my children!" He growls out, helping me put on my clothes.  
When I'm clothed, he picks me up and presses me into his chest so far that I can barely breathe.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. I'm required to ask." Petra says.  
Levi growls as he walk out out the door, slamming it and probably scaring Petra as well.


	4. He's Mines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well after a short umwelcome haitus, I've returned.

Levi

 

I enter my classroom again and sit Eren into a chair that he was sitting in before, but as soon as I sit in my own chair he automatically jumps into my lap and grips Eren is such a perfect little omega, all mine. He's perfect height, shape, and weight. Why, Moon Goddess, did you wait so long to bring me my angel? He's soo perfect.  
"Levi?" Eren whispers.  
"Yes, Angel?" I reply.  
"I'm hungry." He responds loud enough for me to hear.  
"Here. Hanji gave me a bunch of food this morning for some reason." I say to him, opening a drawer on my desk and I take a sandwich out and place it in his hands,  
He opens it slowly and snuggles farther into my chest and whimpers.  
"What's wrong, Angel?"  
"Hold me? Please?" He responds.  
I wrap my arms around him, pulling him as far as he will go into my chest. I kiss the top of his head and he sighs into his sandwich. I stand up and walk out the door towards Erwin's office. I knock once and enter.  
"Levi? What brings you here?"  
"I'm leaving. Get someone to take over my classes for a week or so. I'm going home to take care of Eren." I say.  
"But Levi -"  
"No buts I'm signing him out and myself so get over it." I say, cutting him off.  
I walk out the door with Eren trying to snuggle into my chest away from all the attention. Eren is whining and he's shivering in my arms. I'm in the office by now and I'm signing us out and I tell the lady not to count my Angel as absent without reason.   
Time-skip_\\\\\\\\\  
Eren fell asleep by the time I get to the house. He's adorable.  
"Leviii." He moans waking up.  
He gets up and sits directly on my clothed dick and grinds.  
"Baby, what are you doing?' I whisper in his ear.  
"I-I n-need y-you L-Leviii." He says.  
I pull his pants down and then, the smell hit my nose.  
Slick.  
He's in heat.  
I push a finger into his wet little hole and he arches his back. I croon as he whimpers from the intrusion. After adding in two more fingers, I unbutton my own pants and pull them down along with my boxers, letting my hard cock spring out. I spit on my hand to slick it up and then I slowly push into his tight heat.  
"Leviiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~~~~" He screams throwing his head back.  
"Erennnnnn~" I moan into his ear.  
After a half hour I finally came and knotted him, biting his neck as I did so. And as soon as I bit his neck, he came on the spot.


End file.
